


Masquerade Mask

by i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Logan's only mentioned once, Self-Hatred, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing/pseuds/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing
Summary: Put on your mask, little prince, and everything will be fine.-Warnings: Self-HatredPlease tell me if there are any warnings I missed.





	Masquerade Mask

“Roman, honey? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, mom. I’m fine.”

_Lies._

“Okay, just... make sure to eat something.”

“I will.”

_Lies._

Roman didn’t want to eat. He didn’t want to do anything. His mind wandered aimlessly as his vision clouded slightly with tears.

It felt horrible. It felt like a horrible pain gripping at his stomach. It was anger. It was disappointment. It was disgust. All of that was directed towards himself.

“Roman?” It was Logan, the one that was so much better than him, the one with the perfect grades, with the perfect mental health, with the more clear life. “I would like to inform you that you currently have an F in one of your classes.”

Of course. He didn’t care. No one cared. No one cared that his mental state was deteriorating. No one cared that he’d been crying alone in his room.

No one cared about him. They cared about what he did. They cared about what he produced. They cared about what he completed. Thy didn’t care about the work behind it. They didn’t care about how his mentality was. They didn’t care how much he hated himself for the score he got. When he tried to take a mental health day, he still had to make everything up. He still stressed over it. He still couldn’t do it.

He wiped his tears that had started making their way down his face. It didn’t matter. Just be a good boy and everything will be okay. Just put on your mask and everything will be fine. But you don’t have to put on your mask until tomorrow morning. So I guess you can continue to be the useless piece of garbage that you are.


End file.
